It is desirable to use illuminated balloons as decorative or as elements at festive occasions, such as birthday parties, accessories in the general decor of night clubs or similar establishments.
The prior art does have some notable examples of methods and apparatus to illuminate balloons. Stewart (U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,575) describes a sturdy signal balloon device of special construction with either an electrically conductive tether or a fiber optic tether. However, Stewart '575 does not describe how to illuminate a buoyant lightweight party balloon with a minimal net lifting weight. Also, Stewart '575 does not describe how to vary the illumination emitted from the balloon, to provide a sparkling festive party atmosphere.
Malcolm (U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,250) shows a cone shaped floatable light socket and lamp accessory using a conductive tether within a balloon However, Malcolm '250 requires leaving the socket within the orifice neck of the balloon, and therefore the socket is stationary in place.
Akman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,281) describes a balloon lighting device and method involving a rigid plug through which the balloon is inflated and which also serves as a conduit for the insertion of an illuminating bulb. As in Malcolm '250, the plug of Akman '281 is stationary within the neck of the balloon.
Schalk (U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,891) describes a bowl shaped device that both illuminates the balloon from the outside as well as clamping the end to prevent escape of gas. However, in Schalk '891, the balloon is not floating buoyant and is held within the buoy-shaped device. Kubiatowicz (U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,492) relates to cool illumination of balloons by internally suspended electrical or chemoluminescent means. However, in Kubiatowicz '492, the suspended light source gives off light uniformly, and does not vary by the motion of the balloon.
Perez (U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,344) describes a light source externally attached to a balloon powered by a conductive tether and illuminating a translucent pattern through the balloon.
Perez (U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,830) also shows a specially constructed balloon which is externally illuminated by an attached light source. However, in Perez '344, and Perez '830 the illuminating device encumbers the outside of the balloon.
Marietta (U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,445) describes a torch-like apparatus with a balloon attached at the end of a rigid tube; the balloon is illuminated by a light source at the end distal to the balloon. However, in Marletta '445 the balloon is restricted in movement due to its attachment to the rigid tube.
Dreyfuss (U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,607) illustrates a funnel shaped balloon coupling atop a battery box which also houses an illuminating bulb. However, this is used as a table-top display device, not for a buoyant balloon.
Schwartz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,157) describes a large illuminated balloon using an internal light source to be used as a signal beacon or display device. It has a reflective lower internal surface, and the light, which may be flashing, is powered via a conductive tether.
The embodiments of this invention differ from the prior art in several respects as will become evident upon examination.